A. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a microscope stand used, for example, in connection with surgical microscopes, and a method for assembling a stand foot.
B. Description of the Prior Art
One of these stands with the designation "S5"0 offered by Zeiss has a hollow stand foot body into which weights can be inserted from the underside and can be secured or immobilized in the cavity of the stand foot body by way of transverse metal strips and bolts. The weights serve to improve the tipover resistance of the stand.
The disadvantage of this known construction is the great weight that results after installation of the weights. Because the weights must be installed from the underside, the stand foot must be placed on its upper side during assembly. After installation of the weights the stand foot, now heavier, must be turned over again. This is possible only with great exertion or with the assistance of several persons. The effect that is thus achieved by the division into multiple weights is partially canceled out again by this type of installation. Permissible working standards for one person are also thereby exceeded.